Camping Trip
by Midnite OniHime
Summary: The gang go on a little camping trip, but what will Meegan do when she runs into an unexpected...aquaintance. XD warning: Lemon.


**Camping Trip**

**Warnings: ****LEMON!!!! And plotting! --grins-- M-rated ppl!! Don't like…tough luck.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor DBZ. Yes I know, life is sad. --sniffles--**

XxXxXxX

Tap tap tap.

Merla shifted and snuggled closer to Trunks, trying to shut out the tapping sound and get a little more sleep.

TAP TAP TAP.

…

TAP TAP TAP!!!

Cursing under her breath, Merla blinked her eyes open and peered around the still dark room for the tapping, her eyes coming to rest on the window, which showed a dark silhouette against the moonlit sky.

"This had better be good." she muttered, slipping out of Trunks' grasp and shivering at the cool night air. Wrapping her wings around her for warmth, she padded across the room and opened the window.

"About bloody time!" Midnite hissed, stepping into the room and ruffling her feathers. "I was beginning to think you were in a coma." Merla glared at her sister, utterly unimpressed.

"What happened? Get bored at work?" she asked, noting Midnite's biker outfit.

"Huh? Oh, no." Midnite grinned impishly. "I'm _never_ bored at work." Merla waited for her to continue as they left the room and made their way downstairs to the kitchen, but, as usual, no explanation came. Merla growled softly.

"Then _why exactly_ have you seen fit to drag me out of my bed at-" Merla looked for a clock and her eyes widened at the time. "_one fifteen_ in the morning!? Are you _insane_?!" no answer. "Gah! I'm going back to bed."

"Wait!" Midnite hissed, earning her another glare. "Sheesh, okay… just chill!" Merla raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, tapping her foot pointedly. Midnite had the decency to look slightly apologetic for all of ten seconds, before her face brightened again. "I have a plan I need a hand with." And then Midnite grinned in a way that had Merla's every nerve standing on end. "How do you feel about a Camping trip?"

XxXxX

Meegan yawned for what felt like the millionth time as she watched Midnite and Storm bustle about with getting the fire going. It was just after four in the morning and a rather blue-tinted Storm had insisted that they build a campfire before she decided to flash-fry one of them for a little heat. Midnite, who was unusually cheerful, had set about making a ring of stones while Storm dragged dry sticks and kindling into a pile within the stones. It was very fortunate that they had good night vision, Meegan decided, as she watched them moving around in the pre-dawn gloom.

"Remind me again why we're here, in the middle of nowhere, instead of in our nice warm beds?" asked the bookworm who was currently helping Rae set up a 10-sleeper tent on the opposite side of the fire.

"Because _someone_ had a sudden urge to experience the great outdoors. Not mentioning any names here." muttered Storm, shooting a glare at Midnite who had been inspecting her rock-circle, but looked up and pouted at Storm's comment.

"Aw, c'mon… don't be a bunch of Pansies. What's wrong with the flock spending some time together without the chaos of the City?"

The gang stared.

"Alright, Who are you and what have you done with MD?" asked Meegan with raised eyebrows. Midnite just rolled her eyes and went back to her rocks. Storm stared suspiciously for a few more moments before the cold air had her returning to the task at hand.

A few minutes later they had a small fire going and they were sitting around it drinking coffee that Merla had produced from Kami-knows-where. They sat listening to the birds starting to wake for a few minutes before Merla drained the last of her coffee and grinned.

"Wow that feels much better! All we need now is a bigger fire!" she looked around the fire at the still-thawing Storm and the chattering Uni and Rae before looking at Meegan. "Hey Meegz, come help me get some better wood."

Meegan looked around before shrugging.

"Sure." She grinned and stood up, following as Merla bounced to the edge of the clearing, they were just in the trees when Midnite scrambled up and ran after them.

"Hey, wait up! I'll come too!" Merla turned to look at her sister thoughtfully.

"Oh that's right you've been here before so you'll know where to find nice wood." Midnite grinned and nodded.

"Yup!"

As Storm watched them go into the trees she felt that odd prickling at the nape of her neck again. Strange… it was almost as if Midnite was…Storm's eyes narrowed at her friends' retreating back… _up to something_.

XxXxX

"Just a little further!"

"Midnite, we've passed hundreds of trees already, and lots of those were dry, _why_ are we still looking?" Meegan huffed as Midnite led them through yet another copse of trees, honestly, at this rate they'd be searching all day.

"Just trust me!! I found this gorgeous patch of trees just a little further up that smell nice when you burn them! Or do you want to smell like chimney smoke the whole day?"

Merla grimaced and opened her mouth, but her words were lost in a gust of breath as the thick trees suddenly stopped and the girls found themselves staring up at the shell of an old castle.

"Omigod." Merla breathed and stepped forward unconsciously.

"Wow." Meegan agreed. The ground was covered in a thick mist that rolled gently against the moss-covered stone of the first floor, vines clung to the walls of the castle, obscuring most of the first floor windows and a few of the second with one tenacious vine curling all the way up one of the two still-standing towers.

As the mist curled around them, Meegan felt a strange prickling sensation, as if she were being watched, yet strangely she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Meegan looked around slowly.

There were the overgrown remnants of what must've once been a beautiful garden to the left and thick grass of what could've once been a carriage way to the right, leading up to a set of giant oak doors.

"It's..." Meegan began, but found herself talking to air as the sisters bolted for the main doors. "Hey!" she yelled, running after them, but had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into them as they both suddenly stopped short as if they'd run into a brick wall. Gods, what was _with_ these two today?

"Hey, do you _**feel**_ that?" Midnite asked excitedly, practically bouncing.

"Yeah!" Merla agreed, just as excitedly, and just as Meegan opened her mouth to ask exactly what the _hell_ it was that they felt, they gave each other a look that clearly said 'let's check it out' and were off again. Meegan looked after them for a moment in confusion, before Midnite turned back to her.

"Come _on_ Meegz! This place is, like, _haunted!_ Don't you wanna check it out?" rolling her eyes, Meegan realized what was bugging her about Midnite's behavior. She was acting like a ten-year-old on a sugar high Meegan thought with a smirk as she ran after them.

Stepping into the castle was like crossing into another dimension. The air was cold and stale, smelling of old books and dust and mould. And as the three made their way through the large entrance hall, a few bats chirped and dislodged themselves from their roosting area and swooped down around the girls before disappearing down a corridor to the left.

"Hey, I wonder where they're going." Merla murmured and turned to Meegan. "Should we check it out?"

"Hell yeah!" Midnite whooped and bolted down the hall. Meegan and Merla watched her go with matching frowns.

"You know she's probably going to get into trouble."

"Yep."

"I guess we should go after her."

"We _could_ leave her." The two grinned at each other as they considered it, and then they heard a far-off shriek and the bats above them screeched and left their perches, wheeling around the room and fluttering in all directions.

Meegan let out a growl and made her way through the bats and down the corridor, wondering what Midnite had gotten herself into this time. //MD!!!// she called out mentally, knowing she would never be heard over the fluttering and squeaking of the many bats.

A loud crash came from up ahead and Meegan followed the sound until the bats started thinning out and eventually they were gone altogether and Meegan found herself in an old hall with a scary number of doors leading off it. And then all the bats were gone and Meegan looked around for Merla to find… nothing there. The air temperature plummeted suddenly and Meegan shivered in the cold, the hairs on the nape of her neck standing to attention.

"What the hell…" she murmured to herself. There was a movement up ahead, and then another crash from one of the rooms at the end. //Midnite?// silence. It suddenly occurred to Meegan that Midnite was playing a prank and she rolled her eyes and walked straight to the end door and walked in. And froze.

It was a large room, dimly lit by a large fireplace. The walls were cream-coloured and the windows were covered by thick magenta drapes that blocked out any light. To the left was a large old-fashioned four-poster with what looked like black silk bedding. There was a large door to the right which Meegan presumed led to another room and she took a step towards it, but was halted by the door behind her slamming shut as she simultaneously felt a pair of strong arms pin her arms behind her.

"Well, well… we meet again, my dear." A very familiar voice purred in her ear and Meegan's pulse jumped. '_Oh shit_' Meegan stiffened, and then growled. Struggling against the confining grip, Meegan called on her Ki. Nothing happened. Meegan's eyes widened as she realized that she couldn't focus her Ki at all.

'Oh fuck!!!"

XxXxX

"so… you think it worked?" Merla looked at her sister in the gloom, the sound of bats' wings surrounding them. Midnite's grin was all the confirmation Merla needed.

"Of course… she took the bait didn't she? And besides, with the Ki barriers placed around the castle, she ain't going anywhere in a hurry." Midnite grinned smugly, and Merla rolled her eyes. Just then, Midnite's mobile rang and she pulled it out of her back pocket.

"oh crap… Hi Bulma!" she answered cheerily, then winced as Bulma's voice screamed through the speaker. "Yes…I… but Bulma, I just needed to borrow it!! We… erm…"

"training!" Merla hissed and Midnite shot her a thankful look.

"We're using it for training. Yes, we're trying to work on uh, improving ourselves without using Ki!" Midnite sighed with relief as Bulma's voice finally dropped to normal. " Yes Bulma. No I swear. Okay."

Letting out a sigh, Midnite ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket, and turned to face a smug Merla.

"I told you stealing Bulma's new anti-Ki generator was a bad idea."

"Oh shuttup. It worked didn't it?"

"Come on, let's get back to camp." The sisters made their way out of the castle and back down the slope of the forest, stopping only shortly to collect the wood that they'd promised the rest of the gang.

When they got to the camp, they found the rest of the gang relaxing around the fire, the smell of hot coffee filling the air. Merla whimpered.

"Caffine…" Dumping the wood, Merla practically dived at the fire, scooping up one of the mugs and filling it with coffee. "gods that's good." She sighed and sank to the ground.

"hey, where's Meegan?" Midnite turned to face Storm and grinned wickedly.

"oh, she's a little tied up with an old friend at the moment." This caused Bookworm to look up from her mug.

"Whaddya mean 'old friend'? who would she possibly have bumped into all the way out here?!"

XxXxX

The voice behind Meegan chuckled and she shivered as the sound seemed to dance along her spine. She paused her struggling for a split second before resuming with a vengeance and a well-placed elbow freed her of the grip.

She turned around to look at her captor.

"Myotismon." She snarled and he smirked.

"So lovely to see you again dear Meegan."

"How'd you…"

"Find you? You know, there aren't many part-Saiyan Vampires. And once I found you it was only a matter of time before I figured out a way to trap you."

Meegan smirked at him. She may not be able to use her Ki for some reason, but she was still far from helpless. But then, was being helpless so bad? A part of her mind asked, and she shook it off. Yes, she had to find Midnite and Merla and get out of there, then figure out why she couldn't draw on her Ki. Meegan moved a few feet back until her fingers were almost brushing the curtain behind her and Myotismon followed, keeping only a few feet between them.

"What are you planning my little saiyan?" he asked, a evil smile glinting in his eyes. Meegan smiled back at him and turned quickly to whip open the curtains…only to be faced with solid stone.

And that was when the first tendrils of worry began to creep up on Meegan. It was also when she realized that Myotismon was now placed directly between herself and the door. Oh great. Her eyes darting around the room Meegan noted that the only way to the door was to go right. Over. The. Bed.

Suppressing a groan she sent up a mental "why me?!" to Dende, before making a bolt for it. And she almost made it. Almost. But before she made it to the other side a strong hand grabbed her ankle and she found herself pinned on her back, Myotismon's weight pressing her into the mattress. Meegan's cheeks flushed as she was very aware of every inch of his body against hers and she gulped slightly.

Myotismon simply stared at Meegan before clearing his throat and lifting himself off of her, instantly missing her heat. Meegan took the opportunity to bolt again, but once again her leg was grabbed and she was dragged back across the bed, the movement causing her shirt to bunch up, revealing an expanse of creamy skin which almost made Myotismon whimper out loud. He trailed his fingers over the smooth skin causing gooseflesh and Meegan surprised herself by purring, her eyes drifting shut.

The purrs shot straight through Myotismon in directly to his groin and he bit back a moan. No woman had affected him like this before. The memory of Meegan's taste came back to him and he couldn't help himself any longer, he pressed his mouth to hers, nipping at her bottom lip for permission, which she readily granted, and he was once more assaulted by her intoxicating taste.

Meegan's conscience raised it's head for a brief moment, but her saiyan will overpowered it and drop-kicked it's ass into a mental closet before growling happily and breaking the kiss.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Meegan panted and Myotismon blinked before happily complying. Meegan wriggled out of her clothes in record time, and barely waited for Myotismon to finish undressing before grabbing him and pulling him back to her, kissing him hungrily with all the tension that had been building up in the weeks since their first encounter, her fingers twining themselves in his long hair as his cool hands gripped her to him.

Breaking for air, Myotismon placed a series of kisses down Meegan's neck before scraping his fangs lightly over her collarbone, his hands raised her hips slightly, and slowly, inch by torturous inch he slid into her, Meegan whined and tried to pull him deeper, but he kept his pace slow.

Meegan smirked as an Idea occurred to her and she growled slightly, baring her fangs and nipped sharply at Myotismon's neck, and it worked beautifully as Myotismon bucked his hips, sheathing himself completely, making Meegan sigh happily and lave her tongue over the small puncture wounds. Myotismon stilled for a few moments to adjust to the incredible saiyan heat surrounding him, before moving, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting in sharply, causing Meegan to moan, he repeated it again, pushing in harder and faster until Meegan felt the heat building in her stomach and she clutched at him, her whimpers and moans urging him on to go faster, harder, and he complied, thrusting into her with such speed and force that the bed shook, and Meegan writhed as she was driven higher, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him into her even harder and her tail thrashed wildly until it was captured by a cool hand and stroked, causing Meegan to shudder with pleasure until Myotismon stroked against the grain of the fur and Meegan cried out as she was blindsided mercilessly by her climax and stars exploded behind her eyes.

Myotismon forgot to breath, forgot everything as Meegan clamped down on him, outside and in and he too was thrown over the edge, and it was all he could do to ride it out, shouting Meegan's name hoarsely as he shuddered for what seemed like an eternity before collapsing to the bed, still holding Meegan tightly.

They lay there, panting heavily as they came down from their high, and Myotismon smiled and kissed Meegan gently, pulling his discarded cloak over them with a smile.

"I really must remember to thank your friend for this." Myotismon murmured, and Meegan blinked in confusion for a moment before realization dawned.

"Midnite!" she growled, "I'm going to kill her!" She made to move, but shivered and pressed closer to Myotismon. "On second thought, it can wait." She smiled and snuggled against Myotismon, sighing contentedly.

The End!!

XxXxXxX

A/N: holy hell… this story has taken forever!!! But, finally, it is finished!!! Sorry for the long wait Meegz, I know you've been wanting to kill me for this for a while already! I really hope you like it!!


End file.
